


Puppy Kiss

by johanirae



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: A illustration based on LadySmutterella's House of Wolves





	Puppy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655901) by [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/pseuds/LadySmutterella). 



> (After discussion with LadySmutterella, she let me swap some bingo places, and now this will be a fill Bandom Bingo! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but be inspired XD Go forth and read her awesome fic!


End file.
